


Halloween Hijinx

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy is not a Slayer, F/M, PWP, Sexual Situations, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's past catches up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Hijinx

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Halloween Hi-jinx

 

 

 

Espresso Pump, October 31st, 12:45p.m.

 

 

 

“Come on, Buffy,” Cordelia said in a cajoling voice.  “Halloween is ‘come as you aren’t’ night, and let me tell you, a punk rocker is as far away from a prudish cheerleader as a girl can get.”  She helped herself to the last piece of biscotti on the plate in the middle of the table.

 

 

 

“Whatever!”  Buffy rolled her eyes.  She had to wonder if somehow her friend knew about her life prior to coming to Sunnydale, but she quickly dismissed that idea.  “I haven’t been a cheerleader since high school.  You’re the only cheerleader these days.  Go Sunny U.”

 

 

 

Cordelia nudged Willow.  “Notice she didn’t protest the prude part.”

 

 

 

Willow hid a giggle behind her hand.  “Don’t be a spoilsport, Buffy.  If I’m going as a dominatrix you can handle going as a punk rocker.”

 

 

 

“You two won’t let it go till I agree, will you?”

 

 

 

“Nope.”   Cordelia grinned, knowing that her friend was about to give in.  Damn, she was good.  She broke off a chunk of biscotti, and she popped it into her mouth.

 

 

 

Buffy held up her hands in a gesture of surrender.  “Fine.  I’ll meet you both at the Bronze later.”

 

 

 

Cordelia pointed at Buffy.  “If you’re not there, we’ll be hunting you down.”

 

 

 

“Whatever.”  Buffy took one last sip of her coffee before she grabbed her purse.  “I need to get back to work.  Snyder is just as bad as a boss as he was as a principal.  See you later.”

 

 

 

“Bye,” Willow replied.  “I need to get back too.  Mr. Giles isn’t any better with computers now than he was back in high school.  He’s just got a better one now.”

 

 

 

Cordelia glanced at her watch with a grimace.  “Me, too.  We’re expecting a prom dress delivery this afternoon.”

 

 

 

The three unlikely best friends said their good-byes before returning to their jobs.  Before Buffy moved to Sunnydale, Willow and Cordelia were closer to being enemies than friends, but the new girl brought them together.  The only way Buffy could stay on Cordelia’s cheerleading squad was to get her grades up, and that put Willow into the picture.  Against the odds, the three were able to forge a friendship.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

The Bronze, 9:00p.m.

 

 

 

Cordelia looked around for Buffy, ignoring all the wolf whistles and cat calls that she and Willow were receiving.  She couldn’t see Buffy anywhere though.  “She better show up,” Cordelia hissed at Willow.

 

 

 

“I’m sure she will,” Willow replied in a tone meant to soothe the agitated Cordelia.  She felt a bit out of place in her leather corset and long red skirt.

 

 

 

“Looking for me?” Buffy chirped.

 

 

 

Cordelia and Willow whirled around.  They gasped in surprise when they saw Buffy.  Her blond tresses were tousled and had streaks of blonder blond, pink, and black.  Her eye make-up was heavy and dark, but her lips were still bubble gum pink.  It made for an interesting contrast.

 

 

 

Buffy twirled around in a quick turn.  She waved her hands in the air to show off her fingerless gloves and black fingernail polish.

 

 

 

Cordelia’s eyes bulged when she realized how much of Buffy’s skin was actually on display.  Out of the corner of her eye she could see the guys still waiting to get into the Bronze drooling over the petite blond.  Buffy wore a vest that barely covered her breasts, and her full round ass peeked out from beneath the short-shorts that Cordelia were sure was illegal.  Long, lacy thigh-high stockings were held up by garters, and fuck me shoes rounded out the costume.

 

 

 

“Damn, girl.  I feel positively dowdy next to you.”  Cordelia pointed at her red-hot devil costume.

 

 

 

Willow’s eyes were glued to Buffy’s neck.  “You highlighted your wild puppy attack.”

 

 

 

Buffy’s hand ghosted over her neck where she’d used theater make-up to have her scars stand out.  She shrugged.  “Seemed like the thing to do.”

 

 

 

Willow and Cordelia looked at each other.  Both women remembered Buffy’s embarrassment when they’d discovered the marks a few years before.

 

 

 

__Flashback_ _

 

 

 

_“Your hair is gorgeous, Buffy,” Cordelia said.  She pulled a brush through Buffy’s long hair._

 

 

 

_“Thanks,” Buffy replied.  “Are we using the French braids for this competition?”_

 

 

 

_“Yeah.”  Cordelia pulled a hunk of hair away from Buffy’s neck.  She gave the other girl a strange look in the mirror before she brushed her fingers over a scar on Buffy’s neck.  “What’s this?”_

 

 

 

_Buffy’s face flushed red.  She pushed Cordelia’s hand away from her neck.  “I got attacked by an angry puppy a few years ago.”_

 

 

 

_“I hope you got rid of that puppy,” Willow said from across the room.  “Bad puppy.”_

 

 

 

_“Yep,” Buffy’s voice was noticeably regretful.  “Wish I hadn’t though.  His name was Spike.”_

 

 

 

_End Flashback_

 

 

 

“Ladies, ready to go inside?”

 

 

 

“Hey Graham.”  Willow brightened at the man’s voice.  “What are you doing here?”  She turned to her friends.  “This is Graham Miller.  He’s a frat brother of Riley’s.”

 

 

 

“This is one of the ROTC guys?” Cordelia asked.  She eyed the clean cut young man with interest.

 

 

 

Graham winked at Cordelia before he addressed Buffy.  He recognized her from Riley’s daily miserable tirade of how the girl just wasn’t interested.  “Riley’s here.  He’s dressed as a cowboy.”  He hoped that maybe tonight would be different.

 

 

 

Buffy adopted a careless attitude.  She liked Riley well enough, but everyone was pushing him at he,r even though she had shown no interest.  She really was to the point where she wished he’d just go away.  “That’s nice,” she said with a shrug.  “I’m more interested in who’s playing on the stage.”

 

 

 

Graham sighed.  He’d tried for Riley’s sake, but he could tell that Buffy just wasn’t interested.  “Some band from Los Angeles.  Hi-jinx, I think.”

 

 

 

Buffy’s eyes opened wide in surprise.  “Heard them before.  They’re good.”

 

 

 

Willow had an eager look on her face.  “Let’s go inside then.”  She hoped Buffy would change her mind about Riley once she saw him inside.  He really was a doll.  _They’d make such a cute couple, she thought._

 

 

 

“Have fun.”  Graham saw the gleam in Willow’s eyes.  He had to admire the redhead for her perseverance in the face of Buffy’s disinterest in Riley.

 

 

 

Once inside the Bronze, Cordelia pushed through the crowd until she found a clear table in the corner.   After Buffy and Willow sat down, she gestured towards the bar.  “Anyone want a drink?  They seem to have some special ones tonight.  Vampire’s Blood Nectar, Frankie’s Stein of Grog, and Witch’s Brew.”

 

 

 

“Seer’s Delight, Olaf Ogre’s Ale, and Devil Nachos,” Willow muttered.  “Oh boy, those sound dangerous.”

 

 

 

Buffy glanced at the chalkboard that her friends were reading from, and then she laughed.  “Scorchin’ Hot Buffalo Wings.  I used to know someone who liked Buffalo Wings.”

 

 

 

“Hey, Buffy!”  Riley greeted with enthusiasm as he bounded up to the table.  “Want to dance?”  He gestured towards the dance floor.

 

 

 

“No, thanks,” Buffy answered immediately.  “I just got here, and I haven’t even ordered a drink yet.”

 

 

 

Just then, a waitress with a tray that had three drinks on it sidled up to the group.  “Hey, you lovely ladies already have a trio of admirers.”

 

 

 

Cordelia wrinkled her nose.  “I sure hope they’re not from Meers and his pair of minions.”

 

 

 

The waitress laughed.  “No.  Meers has been banned after last week’s fiasco with Katrina.”  She pointed to another waitress across the nightclub.

 

 

 

“Well, alright.  Let’s have those drinks.”  Cordelia rubbed her hands together.  She took the glass of Seer’s Delight that was handed in her direction.

 

 

 

“Buffy?” Riley tried again.  He didn’t like that someone had already bought Buffy a drink.  He needed to get her attention somehow and keep it.  “Please dance with me.”

 

 

 

Willow gave Buffy a pleading look.  “Have some fun, Buffy.”

 

 

 

“If you think Riley’s so great, you dance with him.”  Buffy glared at Willow.  She turned to the waitress.  “Which one of those is for me?”

 

 

 

The waitress handed one of the remaining glasses to Buffy.  “The guy who ordered this one gave special instructions.  He called it a Dragoonian Pale Moonrise.  Enjoy.”

 

 

 

“Thanks.”  Buffy grabbed the drink with a secretive smile on her face.  “When you can quit throwing guys at me, we can talk.  I really can pick my own, you know.”

 

 

 

After Buffy left, Willow murmured, “That didn’t go well.”

 

 

 

“You think?” Cordelia grunted.

 

 

 

“Why doesn’t she like me?” Riley asked in a perplexed voice.  “I’m a nice guy.  I really am.”

 

 

 

Nearby a bleached blond male snickered at the young man’s whiny moan.  “Hate to tell you, mate, but a girl like that needs a little monster in her man,” he said under his voice.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

Buffy looked down at the dancing throng of people.  She knew her friends had no clue about who she was before she’d moved to Sunnydale.  They had no clue that Buffy the Cheerleader was the mask.

 

 

 

“Captain Cardboard really wants in your knickers, pet.”

 

 

 

Buffy shivered when a set of cool fingers slid up her arm.  Her breath caught in her throat when her hair trembled as if in a breeze.  “He’s not my type,” she managed to say.

 

 

 

“Your friends seem to think he is.”

 

 

 

“My friends think I’m a virginal cheerleader.”

 

 

 

A husky chuckle caused Buffy’s hair to move again.  “Is that so?”

 

 

 

Buffy gasped when a hand gripped her thigh just below her shorts.  She bit her lip for a second before she whispered, “Are you here for me?  Do I have to share you with someone?”

 

 

 

“What if I said yes to both questions, luv?”

 

 

 

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut.  Her senses rolled around.  She’d forgotten how potent a Pale Moonrise was.  Tears welled behind her eyelids completely against her will.  “Then, I suppose I’ll have to learn to share.”

 

 

 

“That’s good to know.”

 

 

 

Buffy’s hair was brushed to the side, and fingers caressed the scar on her neck.  Her head fell to the side while her knees felt weak.  “Spike,” she whispered.

 

 

 

“Has anyone touched you?”  The question was fierce even as Spike continued to stroke Buffy’s bite.  He smeared the make-up detailing the scar.

 

 

 

Buffy shook her head.

 

 

 

“Are you still mine?”

 

 

 

Buffy nodded.  “Only yours.”

 

 

 

“After the show, you’re mine forever.”  Spike pulled Buffy’s yielding body back against his own.  “I’ve been waitin’ for you to grow up.  Halloween is goin’ to be your new birthday, luv.”

 

 

 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,” a voice poured out of the club’s speakers.  “I’M PROUD TO BRING YOU FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY!  HI-JINX!  GIVE THE BOYS A HAND!”

 

 

 

The crowd went wild, and Buffy knew the man behind her was gone.  She opened her eyes just in time to see the stage lights flood the dais.  Immediately the crowd hushed while they waited for the band’s entrance.

 

 

 

Cordelia and Willow came up beside Buffy.  “We’re sorry about pushing guys at you, Buffy,” Willow said.  “I’ll bake some ‘I’m sorry’ cookies for you.”

 

 

 

“Never mind that.  Who was that guy talking to you?” Cordelia asked.

 

 

 

Willow’s eyes drifted to the stage.  “It was him!”  She pointed at the guitar-toting lead singer of Hi-jinx.

 

 

 

“Hello, Sunnyhell!” Spike shouted into the microphone.  “I’m Spike, or as some people call me, William the Bloody.”

 

 

 

_Why is that name familiar?_ Cordelia thought to herself.

 

 

 

The women in the crowd shouted and stomped their feet.

 

 

 

“Next to me on lead guitar is Angelus.  Wouldn’t you ladies here agree that he has the face of an angel?”  Spike grinned at the other man.

 

 

 

Again the women went wild.  Some of them waved slips of paper at the dark-haired guitarist.

 

 

 

“On drums is the one … the only… American in the band… Sam Lawson!”

 

 

 

Lawson stood up, and he lifted his drum sticks into the air.  After a warm welcome from the crowd, he sat back down to start the beat of the band’s opening song.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

After the show, Cordelia pulled Buffy into a quiet alcove.  “All right spill, girlfriend.”

 

 

 

“Spill what?” Buffy asked in an innocent tone.  She knew what Cordelia wanted, but she was going to make the other woman work for the information.

 

 

 

“Don’t kid around, Summers,” Cordelia hissed.  “Whatever you were talking to that Spike fellow about looked very serious, and why is that name familiar?”

 

 

 

“I don’t suppose you’ll believe me if I say nothing.”

 

 

 

“Not hardly.”  Cordelia put her hands on her hips.  “Spill already.”

 

 

 

Buffy’s eyes drifted past Cordelia to the two males standing behind her friend.  She could clearly see interest for Cordelia in the dark-haired one’s eyes.  Maybe it was time to come clean about her past.  Finally, she said, “I wasn’t a cheerleader before I came to Sunnydale.  I had a lot of problems back in Los Angeles.  I ran with the wrong crowd, and I got in trouble.”

 

 

 

“With this Spike fellow?”

 

 

 

Buffy shook her head.  “No, he saved me from myself.  I was into some really dark addictions.  Don’t ask.  They were things that would curl your hair if I told you about them, Cordelia.”  There was no way she was going to admit to drinking vampire blood for a high.  Cordelia would probably call the loony bin to have her put away.

 

 

 

“Pffft, I knew about that.”  Cordelia rolled her eyes.  “Willow worked in the school office senior year.  All of that was in your file.”

 

 

 

“Really?  And you guys liked me anyway?”

 

 

 

“Of course, silly.”  Cordelia grinned at Buffy.  “Now, I want to know about that salty goodness called Spike.”

 

 

 

“All you have to do is ask.”  A deep chuckle interrupted Cordelia, who whirled around to find Spike and Angelus behind her.

 

 

 

Cordelia glared at Spike.  “Buffy’s my friend.  Are you good enough for her?”  She tapped her foot on the floor.  “Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

 

 

 

“Feisty.”  Angelus gave Cordelia a heated look.  “Just the way I like them.”  He stepped around Spike to grasp her arm in a firm grip.

 

 

 

“Hey buster, you’re awfully handsy,” Cordelia protested.

 

 

 

Buffy giggled.  “That’s just Angelus for you.  He thinks he’s God’s gift to women.”

 

 

 

Angelus let out a dark chuckle.  “You have a good time now, Spike.  Don’t let yours get away again.”  He pulled Cordelia away from the alcove.  “Let’s leave the lovebirds alone.”

 

 

 

“Hold it,” Cordelia muttered.  She tried to pull her arm away from Angelus even as he pulled her towards the dance floor.  “I want to know more about Spike.”

 

 

 

Angelus leaned down to whisper in Cordelia’s ear.  “Time for that later.”  When he realized that the friends of Spike’s chosen mate were true blue, he decided that the two girls might be keepers.

 

 

 

“But…”

 

 

 

“Dance with me, Cordelia Chase.”

 

 

 

Cordelia wondered how Angelus knew her name, but before she could ask she noticed that Willow was already dancing with Sam Lawson.  Looking up into Angelus’ face, she noticed that he was watching her with a possessive gleam that should have made the modern woman in her mad, but instead it made the primitive woman inside purr like a kitten.  “Fine.  Just don’t step on my toes.”

 

 

 

Angelus threw his head back and laughed.  Gathering Cordelia in his arms, he entered the pulsating swarm of people on the dance floor.  “I think I’ll be keeping you.”

 

 

 

Cordelia let out a sigh of relief she didn’t even know she was holding at the words.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

Spike advanced on Buffy.  “Alone at last.”  Even though the alcove was dark, to Spike’s supernatural senses it was quite bright.  He shifted into his demonic visage.

 

 

 

Buffy backed away from the predator stalking her.  She wasn’t frightened.

 

 

 

Quite the opposite.

 

 

 

Buffy was highly aroused.  Her retreat was stopped when she backed into the wall.  Her breaths came in pants as Spike neared her.    His demonic pheromones affected her in ways a regular human’s couldn’t.

 

 

 

Spike put his hands against the wall on either side of Buffy’s head.  He leaned down to sniff at her hair while he whispered, “I can smell you.  You’re so wet for me, and I didn’t do a bloody thing.”

 

 

 

Buffy whimpered.  Unable to keep her hands to herself, she pulled and tugged at Spike’s t-shirt.  “Please.”

 

 

 

“Please what?”

 

 

 

“Kiss me … fuck me … turn me!  Something!  Anything!”  Buffy’s hands slipped down Spike chest and abdomen to the top of his black leather pants.

 

 

 

“My pleasure, pet.”  Spike used one hand to cup Buffy’s face.  He tilted her head until he could cover her mouth with his own.  “Unbutton my trousers,” he breathed against her lips.

 

 

 

Unmindful of Spike’s fangs, Buffy opened her mouth under his questing tongue while she opened his pants.  Her warm little hands tunneled inside to grasp his erection.  She realized in their time apart she’d forgotten how big and firm his cock was when hard.

 

 

 

Spike trailed his hand down Buffy’s neck and chest, unbuttoning her vest as he went.  With a growl, he shredded her shorts.  She let out a whimper of protest that he answered with rumbling apology deep in his chest.  Their lips never parted the entire time.

 

 

 

Buffy felt the cool nightclub air hit her naked pussy.  She pushed Spike’s pants down around his thighs to give her better access to his silky soft cock.  She pulled him towards her while she leaned her shoulders against the wall.  She hooked first one leg and then the other around his hips.

 

 

 

Spike pressed Buffy against the wall with his body while his wandering hand reached beneath her to cup her ass.  He kneaded the soft, pliable flesh while Buffy squirmed to adjust herself over his prick.

 

 

 

Buffy pulled away from Spike’s kiss.  “I was telling the truth.  There has been no one since you.”

 

 

 

“Fuck, Buffy.”  Spike’s ridged face fell to Buffy’s shoulder where he licked at her sweaty skin.  “There hasn’t been anyone since you either.”  God knows, he tried, but no one he’d met in the past few years compared to the woman in his arms.

 

 

 

Buffy wiggled until the fat, plump head of Spike’s shaft slotted inside her pussy lips.  With a sigh, she said, “Make it hurt, Spike.  Like before.  Like the first time.”  Their first time had been angry sex.  He’d been so mad when they first met, and she’d been so hurt and alone.

 

 

 

Spike pressed against Buffy, ensuring she was trapped between his body and the wall.  He could make it hurt.  He was more than able to shag her like he had their first time.  He’d been so lost in his misery he hadn’t realized how young Buffy was and how innocent too, despite her actions.  Spike’s hands gripped Buffy’s hips.  He smirked into Buffy’s shoulder while he slammed into her wet cunt with his cock and pulled her hips towards him.

 

 

 

Buffy let out a shriek when her sheath spread to envelop the hard shaft invading her pussy.  She’d never wanted a man the way she wanted Spike.  He didn’t even have to touch her to make her burn in all kinds of good ways.

 

 

 

Spike pulled away to watch Buffy’s face while he continued to plow into her with intense, slow strokes.  He felt her tighten around his cock sooner than he expected.  Inhaling deeply, Spike realized he’d torn her a bit with his brutal invasion.  However, from the expression of ecstasy on her face, he knew he’d given her exactly what she wanted.

 

 

 

Buffy’s head lolled to the side as she clutched at Spike’s shoulders.  “Bite me, Spike,” she moaned.  She missed the bite more than anything else.

 

 

 

“Soon, pet.  Soon.”  Spike waited until he knew Buffy was about to orgasm.  He dropped his face to her neck where he licked and sucked on the flesh until Buffy cried out in rapture.  His fangs sank into the soft skin, and as soon as Buffy’s blood hit his tongue he felt his own orgasm over take him.  He gulped until he felt Buffy’s heart start to flutter.  Pulling away, he brought his wrist to his mouth where he ripped open the arteries.  Then, he held his bloody wound to Buffy’s mouth.  “Drink, Buffy.  Be mine forever.”

 

 

 

“Forever,” Buffy murmured.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

Angelus looked across the Bronze as Spike carried his precious burden towards the exit.  With the arch of an eyebrow, he signaled Lawson that it was time to leave.  The roadies, Clem and Wood, would pack up the equipment and bring it to the hotel.

 

 

 

Most of the pulsers were already preoccupied.  So, Angelus slung Cordelia over his shoulder without worrying about anyone protesting his treatment of the woman.  In seconds, Lawson followed suit with Willow.  Together they strode out of the Bronze with their protesting loads of squirming females.

 

 

 

“Scream all you want, girl.”  Angelus slapped Cordelia on the ass.  “Soon, you’ll be screaming my name.”

 

 

 

“As if.”  Cordelia pounded on Angelus’ back.  She knew she’d give in eventually, but she wasn’t going without a fight.  She was so damned turned on by the caveman treatment she was surprised she hadn’t drenched Angelus’ shoulder already.

 

 

 

“Hurry up, Lawson,” Angelus called out.  “You know how impatient Will gets when we keep him waiting.”

 

 

 

“Sure, chief.”  Lawson was glad his choice was more compliant than Angelus’.  Of course the older vampire liked the challenge of an aggressive woman.

 

 

 

The two men strolled up to Spike’s big black car where they found the bleached blond closing the trunk.

 

 

 

“Whatcha doing, Spike?” Angelus asked.

 

 

 

“Just pickin’ up a snack or two,” Spike replied.  “Buffy might be hungry later.  I just hope she likes cowboy.”

 

 

 

Lawson laughed.  “Hope you picked up plenty, chief.  I’m sure these two will be hungry too.”

 

 

 

“Better be champagne and caviar,” Cordelia protested.

 

 

 

Spike eyed the trunk for a moment.  “Even better than those.  I promise.”

 

 

 

The End

 


End file.
